1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for holding materials for storage, more specifically, to a transparent cooler for storing perishable foods.
For many years coolers have been regularly used for all types of working and recreational occasions. Whether the cooler is being used to keep items cold or warm, we use coolers when we're working and when we're playing. They go with us to construction sites and sporting events. We toss them into pickup trucks and fishing boats.
Unfortunately, due to recent international events including threat of terrorism and other acts of violence, security measures have been tightened at many public events and venues. Safety and security for guests, employees, entertainers and players have always been a concern, but these recent events have prompted security measures that include exclusion or limitation of many items including the use of coolers from such venues. Many security measures include limiting the package size and type.
Commonly such venues have continued to accept transparent packages and coolers due to the ease and ability to inspect the contents in an expeditious way.
The present invention's transparent cooler meets the demands of the new security measures and provides the user improved means to maintain and store perishable foods. The construction of the present invention's cooler includes side panels and a top cover that are made of a transparent material that allows the user or others to view the contents within the cooler.
In addition to being transparent, the cooler can be disassembled into individual components. The side and end panels are detachable from the base to allow the user improved means to clean the cooler and to reduce the size while the cooler is not in use.
The sides of the cooler are comprised of interlocking tracks and channels. Each side panel has a T-track extending from one edge with a channel on the opposing end interior face whereby each edge T-track is inserted into the channel of the adjacent side panel. Once all side wall T-tracks and channels are mated the assembled side wall structure having a further channel located within the bottom edge is inserted onto the cooler base that has spaced apart T-tracks on opposing sides of the interior face. The mating wall seams are sealed by means of gaskets on both sides of the T-track
In an additional preferred element in the construction of the present invention's end and side walls, a spaced apart panel forming an envelope is added whereby a sun blocking insulative and/or interchangeable decorative coverings can be inserted therein. The removable sun reflective panel can be inserted in any or all of the four sides and top creating an improved insulated barrier.
Artistically, the sun reflective panel may include pictorial or decorative coverings to suit the user or to reflect the venue (favorite team, player, or like).
In an additional preferred element in the construction of the present invention's end and side walls, the material is extruded to include a plurality of air gaps between the interior and exterior walls.
Still yet another additional element of the present invention includes an alternate construction of the transparent cooler utilizing a top mounted lifting handle in lieu of end panel handles. The handle is supported by adjustable straps that wrap each side and is secured with four-way receiver. The receiver has a release button to enable user access to the cooler contents. The adjustable straps acts as both, means to secure the top cover and means to lift the cooler for transporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are containers for holding materials for storage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,703 issued Edward Cornish on Jul. 25, 1972.
A patent was issued on May 24, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,731 to Tony E. Branscum. Another patent was issued to David D. Rocca on Nov. 9, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,215. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,307 was issued to Joseph M. Shink on Apr. 9, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Yoshiya Nishino as U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,896.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,478 was issued William M. Bostic on Jul. 6, 1999. Another patent was issued to Melvin S. Mogil on Jun. 19, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,328. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,928 was issued to William J. Giacci on Jul. 9, 2002.